I love you too
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: Hinata has been sleeping with Naruto, not a good thing seeing as how he's married.  Will a rough night and an encounter with Garra change her mind, and not just her locks. I don't own Naruto or it's characters


"Do you really love me," she asked shyly. "Of course Hina-chan," he answered without looking at her. "Then why are we keeping this a secret, why won't we tell the village that we're together," she asked. "I told you Hinata, if word got out about us people who want to hurt me might come after you, Sakura might try to hurt you, and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you because of me," he said, still not looking at her. He grabbed his pants off the floor and stood up. She smiled sadly at his words, "I love you Naruto," she said quietly. "Yeah, I'll see you around," he said and walked out the door, not once looking at her.

Hinata sighed as she started to gather her clothes that were scattered along the floor of her bedroom. Placing the clothes carefully in the bin she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Looking at her-self in the mirror, and winced, there were bruises all over her neck, shoulders, and body. She felt ugly and used. Naruto had come over drunk and horny, a bad combination where she was concerned, but she allowed him to soil her body in any way that he wanted, it was contact and he said he loved her; but she knew it wasn't true. She was just his booty call when he and Sakura got in a fight, and both parties were fully aware of it. She wanted to believe that he loved her, as much as she had loved him, but it was one-sided, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Taking a quick shower in hopes of most of the brusing to go away, she thought more about how Naruto acted this morning as he left. He said he loved her, but not once looked her in the eye. Now that she was thinking about it, he didn't look at her last night either. She shook her head, water spraying everywhere. 'Time to change my locks,' she thought. This was the last time she would let Naruto use her like that. She was done, she was finished, she was a strong and very independent woman, and she could do so much better than Naruto Uzamaki, and if he had a problem with that, then he could get over himself, because she was over him.

With those thoughts in her head she shut down the water and got dressed, it was Sunday so she didn't have to worry about going to work and the prominent bruises on her body. She put on a light purple turtle neck, over a black tank top, a pair of overly washed jeans, and well worn shoes, she left her apartment. First she went to the locksmith and bought a new door handle, and keys. 'Naruto won't be able to barge in anymore,' she thought and smiled at the guy who handed her, her things.

Walking out of the door, she almost ran into someone and knocked everything out of her hands. "Oh Garra, I'm so sorry. I'm totally out of it this morning," she said gathering her things. "Changing your locks Hinata," he asked picking up the door knobs. "Yeah, I'm finally kicking someone out of my life, and unfortunately they have a key to my apartment and it's not someone I can ask to give it back," she replied. "Is this a good thing," he asked. "Yes most definitely," she said, her voice full of self confidence. "I'll help," he replied curtly. She nodded and smiled at him. "Can we get something to eat first, I'm starved," she asked. He nodded at her and started walking. She happily followed him; she trusted him and his picky opinion on food.

They ate their food at a quaint little coffee shop; it was very cute and quiet. Yet again, Hinata's mind wondered to Naruto, and the activities the night before. There was something in his eyes that told her that he had changed, he said he loved her but the same spark wasn't in his eyes like it use to be. She sighed out loud without realizing it. "What's wrong Hinata, what's on your mind," Garra asked, sounding concerned. 'Naruto was never concerned when I sighed like that,' the thought surprised her more than anything. "I'll tell you later, not here," she said quietly. The reality of what she had been doing with Naruto, a married man, and what she was going to do about it finally hit her. She smiled broadly at Garra. "Come on, let's go install a new door knob," she said, still smiling. He nodded curtly at her and paid for their meal.

While Garra installed the new door knob she told him what exactly was on her mind. "This is kind of embarrassing but I have been sleeping with Naruto. I know, I know he's a married man, but that first time he came over I thought we had something special, stupid I know. He kept coming, but each time he did I learned the next day that he had gotten in a fight with Sakura, and more and more frequently he was coming over drunk. I guess that I just hoped that he would soon give up on Sakura and just stay with me. I was just being naive I guess. Well he came over again last night, after a fight with Sakura and completely drunk, and let's just say it did not end very well with me."

She stood up and took her turtle neck off showing Garra the bruises. He gasped at the sight, "how could any man do this to a woman," he asked gingerly touching her shoulder. "I should beat the hell out of him for doing this to you Hinata," he looked her directly in the eyes and kissed her. She gasped but soon kissed him back. His kiss was sweet, and soft; the complete opposite of Naruto's. She stepped back, and smiled at him. "Thank you Garra, I almost forgot what tenderness feels like," she said. He nodded to her and finished installing her door knob.

Right as he was about to close the door, Naruto stormed in. "HINATA! Babe, why don't we start up that fire from last night, ne," he asked slurring his words. "Naruto, you are drunk. I am only going to ask this once, get out of my house. I have company," she said gesturing to Garra. Naruto's eyes got big as he finally noticed the silent redhead. "GARRA! My main man, how long have you been in town," asked Naruto. Garra shook his head at the inebriated blond. "Just this morning, you were supposed to meet me at the gate, but you never showed up," he said accusingly Naruto. "OH! Sorry 'bout that Garra, Sakura and I got in a fight this morning, it must've slipped my mind," said Naruto, words slurred. "Naruto, get out of my house, and don't come back unless you are sober and going to apologize," said Hinata strongly. Naruto's eyes widened again, then, a look of distraught crossed his face. "Oh Hinata, I am sorry about the way I've been treating you lately, you deserve that, especially not from me," he said, his tone apologetic. "I know Naruto, no go home to your wife; she loves you and needs you there," Hinata said, shaking her head at the inebriated Naruto.

Naruto slowly walked out of Hinata's house muttering something to himself about losing a good thing. Hinata shook her head at Naruto's retreating back and tuned back to Garra and smiled. "So, now you know why I have to change my locks…" said Hinata looking a bit ashamed. "Oh Hinata, you did not know any better. Besides, I think you learned your lesson, and possibly found something better," said Garra raising his nearly invisible eye brows. Hinata smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

That night, for the first time in her life, or so it felt, Hinata made love to a man that actually loved her back. He did not hurt her, he did not leave any bruises on her neck or shoulders, he was soft and tender; the complete opposite from anything she had ever felt before. And that night when Hinata whispered her love to Garra she received the sweetest words that everyone loves to hear. "I love you too."


End file.
